memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ultimate Star Trek Collection
Price Has anyone found a solid price for this product yet? As of today (06, April 2006) Amazon does not have it, but froogle pulls up ~$2500. I have since added this to the sidebar with the best information I have. Please update and discuss if you find a more concrete source. ----Bill Hicks 20:43, 6 Apr 2006 (EST) Funny, I saw for it half that price at Amazon about a month ago...either way, it's really steep, and it comes out to around $40 a season. It was originaly $2499 after the amazon discount. Something funny at amazon: its listed as "The Ultimate Star Trek Collection / Starring: Harve Bennett, Cynthia Blaise / Director: William Shatner" --Bp 21:05, 7 April 2006 (UTC) Why would Insurrection have a commentary by Moore and Braga. They had nothing to do with that movie. -- User:62.254.32.18 22:05, 12 April 2006 (UTC) Protection This page has been protected due to an edit war in which one user does not accept the fact that all two-part episodes aired as one are considered one episode on Memory Alpha. --From Andoria with Love 17:45, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :While this matter doesn't involve me, nor is my opinion anything of importance, I feel I should say something. In my opinion, that "fact" wasn't conveyed well enough. It sounded to me like people were saying that all two part episodes, even if aired seperately, were counted as one. If this is what the user thought, then that may have been why he was having trouble accepting it. This, of course, doesn't excuse his actions. He shoud of yielded to a higher power and asked about it somewhere else. If he did ask about it somewhere else that I didn't see (IRC perhaps) or it was explained to him somewhere else, then just ignore these words.--UTS DeLorean 19:25, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Your opinion is important. The user in question should have brought it up on the talk page, rather than reverting so much. I think the whole thing could have been handled better, but here we are. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:29, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Handled better? How so? The page was changed, reverted, re-reverted, re-re-reverted, re-re-re-reverted, and then re-re-re-re-reverted. To prevent the re-re-re-re-reversion from being re-re-re-re-re-reverted, it was protected according to policy. This way, not only is the user who kept changing the info not able to change it again, he also has a nice message telling him to discuss it on the talk page. So... handled better how? ;) --From Andoria with Love 19:58, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::If anyone wants to know (or check for themselves) where the 698 number comes from, it jives with our count of all the episodes in the five series included in the set. -- Renegade54 19:56, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::By handled better, I mean that anyone, either side, should have by the second revert gone to the talk page, rather than just reverting again. Instead, all anyone did was revert, and argue about it in the edit summaries. No one went to the talk page until the point that it got so bad that we needed to protect this page. That is the failure, no one stopped to try to talk it out here. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:07, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Also, where is this message telling him to discuss it on the talk page? I can't find it. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :I think he was refering to the protection notice.--UTS DeLorean 20:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Stop laughing at me :-( (yeah, I realize that now, thanks) --OuroborosCobra talk 20:26, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry for my share of responsibility and the trouble I've caused, I'm new to Memory Alpha and I was not familiarized with the talk page. Mea culpa, won't happen again. --spock2266 21:44, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Ah, no worries, mate. Things like this happen all the time. Like everyone else here, you just gotta learn from your mistakes – and hope you don't repeat them. Like me, for example. I've been here for a year and a half and I still have trouble using the show preview button when editing. So... yah. Anyways, I'll unprotect the page now since this seems to be resolved. --From Andoria with Love 02:48, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::80 TOS + 176 TNG + 173 DS9 + 168 VOY + 97 ENT = 694. Alternately, 726 productions - 22 TAS - 10 explicitly stated films = 694. --Bp 06:09, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :I count 81 TOS, unless you don't count restored and The Cage original as separate episodes.--UTS DeLorean 18:17, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::The "Cage restored"? --OuroborosCobra talk 18:19, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :On the TOS Season 3 DVD page there's a Restored version and an Original version.--UTS DeLorean 18:23, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, as they are different versions of one episode, I think it should still be counted as one episode. There aren't 20 Star Wars movies, there are 6, despite the fact that some of them have been restored a million times. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:28, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, they should be synchronized. Either add one to this page, or change TOS Season 3 DVD to 25. I think the two Cages should only count as one episode.--Bp 03:20, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Validity Was this collection ever actually released and sets sold? Or was it just an invention of Amazon.com? They have been known to announce products from time to time that never get released or are even planned to be released (See The Star Wars Holiday Special for another example).